


You Gotta Get With My Friends

by NeoVenus22



Category: Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants - Brashares
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Sisters is getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Get With My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The canon for this is pretty loose, taking place roughly a few years after the fourth book, but the characterization is slightly more movieverse.

"You can't get married," Lena said in her 'trying to make you see logic' tone of voice. "It's a very un-Tibby thing to do."

"Don't listen to her, Tibbs," Bridget said, squeezing Tibby's shoulder with a gleeful grin. "She's just jealous it's you first and not her and _Kostos_." Bridget had somewhere along the way developed the habit of always saying Kostos's name in a sing-song way, designed to drive Lena crazy. A successful endeavor.

"I am not!" squealed Lena, in an overly defensive way that suggested she maybe was.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," said Carmen.

"Methinks you should shut it, Bard," said Lena. "One Shakespeare in the Park and suddenly you're the god of all things Will."

"Okay, _one_, it was the Village Summer Theater Festival." Bridget made mocking faces behind Carmen's back, forcing the others to hide their giggles. "_Two_, it wasn't just one, I did it two years in a row, which is practically unheard of for apprentices. _Three_, I was freaking awesome--"

"Guys, guys," said Bridget, raising her voice to be heard over Carmen's volume-increasing tirade. "Can we focus on the important things here?" She beamed at Tibby. "Like, are you going to be Tabitha Anastasia Tomko-Rollins-McBrian now?"

Tibby rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't even start."

"Don't start!" said Carmen dramatically. "Tibbs, it 'started' the second you told us you were getting _married_. So, dish!"

"No one says 'dish' anymore," said Tibby with disdain.

"Semantics."

"Grammatics."

"Dramatics," said Bridget.

"Don't distract me, guys!" said Carmen. "Did he do the whole down-on-one-knee thing?"

"Brian is totally that guy," said Lena with a dreamy quality.

"Uh-oh, Carm, you're giving Lena ideas," said Bridget.

"Lenny, your day in the sun will come some day with Kostos," said Carmen matter-of-factly. "Let Tibby have hers first, okay?"

"Ooh, that sounds good, an outdoor wedding," said Bridget.

"Sounds great," said Tibby, sounding so much like she was rolling her eyes that the physical gesture itself was unnecessary. "We'll get everyone to wear uniforms and play soccer. Losing team pays for the food."

"That sounds fun!"

"Bridge, I was being sarcastic."

"So? It's still a great idea. A little healthy competition never hurt anyone."

"Is there anything you don't want to turn into a competition?" said Lena.

"Nope," said Bridget with undaunted cheer.

"We could always have Lena and Tibbs race for the altar," suggested Carmen.

"Seriously, is there anything about me that screams 'physical activity'?" said Tibby.

"There's nothing about you that screams 'wedding', either, but here we are."

"That was almost too harsh, Carm," said Lena.

Carmen shrugged. "Like you all aren't thinking it." She jabbed Tibby's shoulder with her forefinger. "Even you."

"This is all like a dream," Tibby agreed, then pulled a face. "Or a nightmare."

"Nothing nightmarish about getting married to the guy you love," said Lena.

"One who happens to be awesome," added Carmen.

"And who loves you back," said Bridget.

"Projecting much, guys?"

"Just happy for you, Tibbs." Carmen pecked her cheek. "Thrilled, actually. Beyond thrilled. Over the moon."

"Speak for yourself!" said Bridget, latching onto Tibby from the other side, looking indignant. "We're going to be losing our resident cynic to the world of suburbia."

"This is the official disbanding of the sisterhood," said Lena.

"I thought it disbanded when your sister lost the pants in a Greek villa," said Tibby.

"That's not fair," said Lena, pouting a little.

"Don't be mad, she's just still ticked about the whole Effie-Brian thing." Carmen nudged Tibby. "You know what would make you feel better, and thoroughly reassured of Brian's love? Telling us all about his proposal."

"You just won't let this die, will you?"

"How many people get proposed to in their life?"

"Bee probably gets about six a day," said Lena.

"Seven, if I'm wearing shorts," said Bridget nonchalantly, eliciting squeaks of protest from Carmen and Lena. It was only when the laughter had died down that they noticed Tibby wasn't joining in.

"Tibby?"

"I know I'm not usually the harbinger of doom or anything..."

"Aren't you?"

"Will you shut up? I'm just worried that this... well, that Lena's right, that this is the end, that I'm busting up the Sisterhood."

"_Never_," Carmen swore fervently, and her endorsement was a ringing one, given that she was the one who'd always put the most faith in the magic of the Pants, and was the first to jump to horrendous conclusions when things went wrong.

"You can't get rid of us," Bridget said. "You can try, you can get a cool _fiancé_," she dragged out the syllables in the most mocking fashion possible, "but you can't lose your sisters."

"We'll sleep on your couch if we have to," said Lena.

"It'll be very awkward for Brian," said Carmen.

"Not as awkward as it be if we slept in their bed," said Bridget. This elicited more giggles from Carmen and Lena, and a very exasperated sigh from Tibby. "But seriously, Tibbs, we'll be fine. It's a Sisterhood, not a freaking convent."

"Amen to that," said Carmen.

"_Ay dios mio_," said Bridget, raising her hand to her chest in mock scandal. "Carma, how dare you suggest we are anything less than pure and godly?"

Out of anything, this made Tibby laugh the hardest, a wheezing, snorting sort of thing that had all the girls in hysterics. Tibby knew, they all knew, that for all of the secrets and laughs and life she'd share with Brian, she'd never quite be able to snort hysterically like this with him. And for that reason alone, the first drop in a deluge, they knew the Sisterhood would always be safe.


End file.
